lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Mjomba/Main article
Mjomba is an adult male aardwolf. When the Lion Guard mistakes Mjomba and his pack for hyenas, Kion uses the Roar of the Elders to blow them into the Outlands. After realizing their mistake, the Lion Guard journeys into the Outlands to retrieve the aardwolves. There, they encounter Mjomba, who is running straight toward a cliff. Bunga saves the aardwolf's life, and Kion asks Mjomba to convince his pack to trust the Lion Guard. Mjomba does as he is asked, but the pack is set upon by jackals. Just in time, the Lion Guard saves the pack, and the aardwolves follow them home to the Pride Lands. Biography ''The Lion Guard "Too Many Termites" One night, Mjomba and his pack are scrounging through Muhangus and Muhanga's den when the Lion Guard arrives to drive them away. Kion erroneously refers to them as hyenas and demands they leave the Pride Lands, using the Roar of the Elders to blow them into the Outlands. Once there, the pack cowers from the Lion Guard, afraid that they will be hurt further. As the rest of the pack deliberates what to do, Mjomba catches sight of a bug and wanders away from the group. He is eventually spotted by Ono, who sees that the aardwolf is running straight for a high cliff. Just in time, Bunga tackles Mjomba to the ground, and Mjomba demands to know what Bunga had been doing, to which Bunga points out that he had just saved the aardwolf's life. The rest of the Lion Guard arrives, and Kion explains to Mjomba that the team needs the aardwolves to return to the Pride Lands so that they can take care of the termite problem. Mjomba retorts that the Lion Guard should never have driven the pack out to begin with, and Kion apologizes for the mistake, admitting that he had mistaken the aardwolves for hyenas. He then tells Mjomba that he needs the rest of his pack to return home or else the termite problem will not be alleviated. Mjomba is hesitant to comply until Bunga and Ono remind him that he will get to come home and feast on a kingdom overrun with termites. Ravenous, Mjomba complies and races ahead of the Lion Guard to find his pack. With Mjomba in the lead, the Lion Guard finds the rest of the aardwolves hiding in a cave. While Kion and his friends stay behind, Mjomba goes ahead and informs his friends that the Lion Guard wants them to return to the Pride Lands. Before the pack can leave, Goigoi and Reirei, who had been pretending to make friends with the aardwolves, trap the pack in the cave and launch an attack. The Lion Guard arrives and drives off the jackals, and together, the aardwolves and their saviors return home to the Pride Lands. Physical appearance Mjomba is heavy-set and hunch-backed, with a broad, flat face and thin, sturdy legs. His main pelt is medium gray, though his underbelly is pale and his face is covered by a nearly black mask. Stripes coat his back, head, and legs, and a thick black mane runs up his back. His eyebrows are bushy, and his eyes are black. Like all aardwolves, Mjomba is noted to look exactly like a hyena. Personality and traits Mjomba is gruff and no-nonsense. He is unafraid to stand up for himself and can be snippy when upset. He has a hankering for good food and has been known to change his opinion when offered a promising meal. Voice actors * 'The Lion Guard''' - (2016–) - (TV series) - Charlie Adler Gallery 2016-07-20-21_41_25.png 2016-07-20-21_43_45.png 2016-07-20-21_49_56.png Click here to view the rest of the gallery. References Category:Main articles